


#7: Hold

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: He’s going to go out of his mind if he has to sit there, sweating bullets too much longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cowboy!Dean for kansouame

“You’re gonna split your head open,” Benny says, “Which is fine by me, honestly, cuz that’s one less piece of competition for me.” And then he laughs, because for all he would give you the shirt off his back for no reason at all, he still loves being an asshole.

The bull snorts and knocks its shoulder against the side of the chute. Dean can feel how badly it wants to throw him; probably get horns into him too. He tightens his grip a little, and uses his free hand to give his hat one, final adjustment. In the process, he might, _might_ glance over to where Cas is standing with the other guys - the only one not openly trading rumpled bills on the odds of whether or not Dean is going to end up with his face pounded into the dirt.

Benny’s shit-eating grin gets bigger, showing off too many of his teeth. 

“Just open the chute already,” Dean grunts. He’s going to go out of his mind if he has to sit there, sweating bullets too much longer.

Benny drops down and gets ready to throw the latch, signalling to the guy with the rope. “Good luck, pretty boy,” he grins.

Then the chute swings open, and all Dean can do is hold on.


End file.
